Rendición o Muerte
by eos nicte
Summary: S.XVI. Para liberar a su amigo Stefan de la prisión, Kol y otros tres piratas van en busca de la fugada princesa Helena. Lo que no esperaba Kol era encontrarla en un burdel de Briston, donde conocerá a Caroline, una prostituta con una sorprendente moral y bondad, que le enseñará que a pesar de nuestras acciones pasadas, todos merecemos ser amados. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí narrados me pertenecen. Son propiedad de LJ Smith, The CW, The Vampire Diaries.

N/A: _Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

_**1er lugar en el Reto "Juguemos al AU".**  
_

* * *

**Rendición o Muerte**

_primer capítulo_

_SXVI, Bristol, Inglaterra._

En el segundo piso de un burdel, Caroline peinaba su cabello encrespado y lo recogía con un lazo. La noche había sido tranquila, Rosemarie nunca la había presionado como a las demás, sabía que no disfrutaba con eso. Ella veía en ese lugar una casa, no una habitación en la que esperar a que un hombre quisiera tener sexo con ella a cambio de un par de monedas. El trato favorable que le dedicaba la dueña de la casa se debía a que la encontró mendigando cuando todavía era una mocosa huérfana y despeinada. Rose siempre hacía hincapié en el pelo "el cabello es la clave, marca la diferencia entre una puta barata y una señorita a la que los hombres quieren cortejar". Contuvo agua entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y se mojó la cara. Le gustaba sentir el rostro fresco y limpio por las mañanas en vez del falso y maquillado de las noches.

-¡Todo!- gritó una voz áspera y grave. Caroline volcó un frasco al sobresaltarse y avanzó unos pasos hacia la ventana, hasta que pudo contemplar la escena. Nada raro en esa parte de la ciudad, un grupo de piratas saqueando a un pobre hombre.

-No está en juego su honor, está en juego su vida, "caballero". – ironizó uno de los piratas en una media sonrisa mientras sostenía un sable bajo el cuello de su víctima. Tenía un pañuelo rojo atado en el brazo izquierdo y una trenza de cuero muy larga en la parte más baja del cabello.

-No hay tiempo para esto.- añadió un pirata de pelo rubio con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tienes razón. Enzo, Kol, no podemos entretenernos más con este amable señor, debemos encontrar a Helena. ¡Muchas gracias por sus donativos! –sobreactuó el que llevaba el torso al descubierto.

Caroline pudo escuchar un disparo y varios golpes fuertes en la planta baja de la casa y estuvo indecisa entre ir a la habitación contigua de alguna de sus compañeras o quedarse en la suya, quieta y en silencio. Eligió la primera opción y avanzó sigilosa pero con decisión hacia la puerta. La abrió con rapidez y se le heló la sangre. Cuatro piratas se alzaban ante ella, con una mueca cruel y divertida en el rostro.

El rubio tenía fuertemente agarradas de los brazos a Bonnie y Rebekah, y exigió con voz calmada que se encargaran de ellas.

-Eso implica jugar con ellas, ¿verdad, Matt? –preguntó el más moreno de los cuatro frente a la habitación de Lexi, contigua a la suya.

-La única puerta cerrada debe ser la de la princesa, yo me encargo de ese bocadito.

- Bien. Enzo la puta del centro, Damon la princesa, y tú Kol te encar…

-Sé perfectamente qué hacer.-le cortó el pirata del pañuelo rojo mirándola fijamente con una media sonrisa. Caroline escuchó el gritó de su amiga Lexi y un portazo, al mismo tiempo que aquel hombre avanzaba hacia ella lentamente sin apartar la mirada. Unos ojos rasgados color café que parecían tener una especie de atracción sobrehumana. No podía más que retroceder asustada. Se había fijado en su trenza y el pañuelo alrededor del brazo, pero hasta entonces no se había percatado de una fina cicatriz que tenía en la parte izquierda del rostro. Eso sólo le daba un aspecto más peligroso. Su media sonrisa parecía capaz de desatarle el vestido y pensó que lo mejor sería fingir seguridad.

-No voy a acostarme contigo a cambio de unas monedas robadas. He visto lo que has hecho, y es despreciable.- dijo como una damisela estirada, sin mirarle y señalándole con un dedo.

La única reacción por parte de Kol fue ensanchar más su sonrisa y achicar más sus ojos de gato. Había sido una tonta pensando que podría engañar a un pirata, así que corrió hacia la ventana para pedir ayuda. Pero al oír aquella voz cortante, remarcando cada palabra de una forma (aunque le costara admitirlo) muy atractiva, se quedó paralizada.

-Preciosa, te estoy secuestrando, tendremos sexo si me apetece, con cualquiera de vosotras por cierto. Además, esas monedas le han costado la vida, no seas egoísta.

En un último intento corrió hacia el lado contrario para escapar por la puerta. Kol se abalanzó sobre ella sujetándola por el brazo, con la mirada clavada al frente y la mandíbula apretada.

-Creo –gritó a la vez que golpeaba con su puño la puerta en que la tenía aprisionada, provocando que a Caroline se le escapara un gritito ridículo y temblara como un cervatillo.- que he hablado suficientemente claro. Eres una testigo, así que vienes con nosotros.

-No diré nada, lo juro.-susurró de carrerilla.

-Una fulana no puede mantener la boca cerrada, guapa.- añadió disminuyendo la presión con la que la retenía, a lo que Caroline contestó con una bofetada en el pétreo rostro masculino.

-Soy una dama y tengo dignidad. Así sea un hombre o cien los que hayan pasado por mi cama. Prefiero ser una puta a un asesino ladrón.-le insultó a pocos centímetros del rostro.

Kol soltó su brazo para agarrarla del pelo con rapidez, volteándola de espaldas contra su pecho. En la mano derecha sostenía un sable contra el níveo cuello de la joven.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño. Marcar una cara tan bonita sería pecado.-susurró con dulzura a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de la misma mano que cargaba con el arma. –Qué suave.- musitó cerca de su oído. Y cuando ella casi había cerrado los ojos, con una leve carcajada y un tono de voz insultantemente divertido kol añadió "espero que te guste vivir en la bodega de un barco, encanto". Abrió la puerta y la empujó hasta la calle, como si no la hubiera hipnotizado con su tacto y sus susurros unos segundos atrás.

Ya tenían a la princesa Helena, la hija del rey Alaric y la reina Jenna, así podrían liberar a Stefan.

Además Kol se moría por jugar con esa gatita testaruda.

* * *

_Aquí va este fic sobre Kol, un personaje que me resulta de lo más atractivo porque siempre me han encantado los personajes que parecen crueles y sólo necesitan que alguien confíe en ellos. Y por su mirada rasgada, eso también. _

_Agradecería vuestra opinión, gracias por leer._

_Atentos a los siguientes capítulos._

_Abrazo, **eos nicté**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rendición o Muerte**

_segundo capítulo_

Caroline llevaba las manos atadas mientras Kol la empujaba como los demás piratas hacían con sus amigas. Pero un hombre frenó a los corsarios. Damon sonrió y sostuvo su revólver. Kol se abalanzó sobre el hombre asiéndolo con fuerza por el cuello.

-No necesitamos héroes. –espetó amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Será mejor que se vaya. –añadió Matt.

Lo amenazaba violentamente y lo empujó por el cuello contra el suelo; cuando el hombre huyó Caroline arremetió contra Kol. Le empujó con su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que profería insultos. Kol no se esperaba la furia de la joven y trastabilló.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¿Quién te crees para jugar con la vida de las personas? ¡Podría ser padre, tener gente a su cargo!–gritó mientras le golpeaba. Kol la sostuvo con suavidad por las muñecas sin decir nada. Estaba sorprendido. No entendía su reacción, el porqué luchaba contra él con tanto rencor. Y mucho menos entendía que sus ojos estuvieran llorosos.

Caroline se alejó hacia Damon, que se hizo cargo de su nueva presa. Kol no podía entender el enfado de la joven, y no sabía qué hacer. No le había gustado que ella huyera de él para someterse a otro pirata. Ni siquiera había hecho ademán de huir.

Maldita sea, en su énfasis por alejarse de Kol había perdido la oportunidad de huir, todo lo que se le había ocurrido era cambiar de carcelero. "_Estúpida_".

* * *

Pasaron dos días en la bodega del barco, con incomodidad y calor. Y cuando vieron entrar a Damon se inquietaron.

-¿Por qué nos tenéis aquí? –exigió saber Helena.

-Primero tú deberías decirme qué es lo que hacía una princesa tan lejos de su casa, en un burdel.

Helena se mostró algo reticente pero terminó contestando.

-Mis padres querían que me casara con… alguien. Siempre he tenido la absurda idea de casarme por amor, así que me fui. Nadie sospecharía que me habría escondido en un burdel, era un sitio seguro. Y ahora, ¿por qué nos tenéis aquí?

-Tu papá el rey Alaric –ridiculizó el pirata a la vez que le acariciaba levemente la mejilla–tiene encarcelado a un amigo nuestro, Stefan, por asuntos algo…-sonrió –violentos. El caso es que tú eres nuestra moneda de cambio.

Helena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Tal vez necesites tomar aire fresco, princesa.- dijo Damon a la vez que desataba las muñecas de una incrédula Helena. –Enzo, Kol y Matt se ocuparán de las demás.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron por la puerta del camarote, Caroline se removió y murmuró nerviosa.

-¿Sabéis lo que esto significa?

-¿Qué no vamos a morir ahogadas en este camarote mugriento? –espetó Rebeka.

-Que tenemos una oportunidad de huir.

-Debemos distraerles, robarles las armas y amenazarles. –planeó Bonnie.

Unos pasos acercándose a la bodega hicieron silencio, y por fin Caroline pudo ver el rostro de Kol. Sintió nervios, le costaba reconocerlo pero había echado de menos esos ojos rasgados. Después de unos segundos mirándose Kol la sostuvo por un brazo y la ayudó a levantarse con suavidad. Avanzaron hasta las escaleras. Por fin Caroline sintió el sol y la brisa del mar.

Ya en la cubierta, Kol se situó detrás de ella, sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la soga que le amarraba las manos. Caroline estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

-Estás tensa ¿te preocupa que corte algo que no sea cuerda? –rió, pero ella guardó silencio. Una vez que le liberó de su amarre Kol caminó hasta un barril lleno de agua, tomó las muñecas de Caroline y se las mojó con cuidado.

-¿Puedes darme algo de ron?-musitó Caroline provocando una carcajada del pirata.

-Claro, preciosa. –tomó una botella de ron que estaba junto al barril y se la tendió.

Caroline no olvidaba que la tenía secuestrada, pero estaba sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad del pirata. El ron la ayudaría a enfrentarse a él. Por un segundo olvidó el plan, pero la voz de sus amigas le recordó lo que debían hacer para salir de ahí.

Dio un par de tragos a la botella y avanzó hacia el barril a la vez que se abanicaba con una mano. Cogió un poco de agua y se mojó lentamente la nuca y las piernas. Kol la miró como si hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito. Le pareció inadecuado después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar esos dos días, ni siquiera había sido capaz de verla con tal de no enfrentarse a ella. Lo que le faltaba era un puto pirata mirándole hipnotizado su ropa mojada. Se había prometido tratarla mejor y aquello no lo era, pero no podía evitarlo. Caroline casi soltó una carcajada al ver que su plan funcionaba.

-Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido estos dos días.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –sonrió Kol de medio lado.

-¿Sabes, pirata? Si eres capaz de hacer todo esto por un amigo, es que no eres tan malo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Es que aún no has visto suficiente de mí? –le sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada. Kol empezaba a perderse.

-Eso creo. –añadió Caroline sin perderle de vista, acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo puede una prostituta tener esperanza en los demás? –preguntó con honestidad cerca de su rostro.

-Sabiendo en quién confiar. –escupió Caroline quitándole con rapidez el sable que tenía en el cinturón. Se alejó unos pasos de él y le amenazó con el filo. A unos metros de ella Lexi apuntaba a Enzo con su revólver.

Esa niñata le había engañado seduciéndole, pero si pensaba que un sable le iba a servir de algo estaba equivocada, él era un pirata.

-Nos vais a dejar marchar.-espetó Caroline. Kol respondió con una sonrisa y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Tal vez no había sido un buen plan.

En un solo movimiento Kol se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que se le cayera el sable. Con una mano la levantó del suelo con brusquedad. Sostuvo con agresividad su cuerpo contra el de ella, y la empujó con él dentro del camarote. Pegó su boca a la de Caroline y gruñó:

-Te has equivocado, guapa.

* * *

_1000 palabras, no es fácil, pero es un buen reto._

_Se agradecen los reviews (me hacen saber si estoy llevando bien la historia o no)._

_Gracias por leer._

**_eos nicté._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rendición o Muerte**

_capítulo 3_

Kol arrastraba a Caroline totalmente aprisionada contra su cuerpo de una forma demasiado íntima, sin perder el contacto de sus bocas pero sin llegar a besarla. Él le pasaba casi veinte centímetros, y ella parecía una criatura indefensa. Caroline se removía contra él, lo insultaba, y en un intento por escapar le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Kol soltó un gruñido y, sin soltarle la cintura, le agarró con decisión por la mandíbula.

-Sé lo que pretendías con todo eso de fingir bondad, mojarte el vestido, acercarte a mí como una gata… Querías despistarme, volverme loco, hacer que me muriera de ganas. Pues ya lo has conseguido.

La agarró del pelo y le bajó un tirante del vestido con fuerza, así que ella comenzó a pegarle patadas desesperada. No pensaba violarla, sólo quería asustarla. Ni siquiera eso, sólo quería castigarla por haberle engañado. Nadie le había hecho fallar antes. Él era un jodido pirata, el que no tenía piedad, el que no se fiaba de nadie. Y en un puto segundo ella dinamitó todo.

Llevó su boca al cuello de Caroline, besándolo con violencia; continuó por su nuca y terminó besándole el hombro. En algún punto Kol se perdió y dejó de intentar asustarla. La besaba con furia, pero con deseo, hasta que volvió a sostenerle la mandíbula con fuerza. Le miró la boca fijamente y al final le mordió los labios. Los humedeció con su lengua, y comenzó a besarla como un loco. En un principio Caroline no supo cómo reaccionar, pero pronto llevó su mano a la nuca de Kol para que profundizara el beso.

_"Mierda",_ pensó Kol, ya estaba ella de nuevo, ganando terreno, destrozando sus planes. Ya no era capaz ni de castigarla, joder. Con un esfuerzo disimulado dejó de besarla.

Kol aún la mantenía completamente pegada a su cuerpo con violencia: el vestido empapado en agua estaba mojando también la piel de Kol. La miró de arriba abajo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a deshacer la cárcel de sus brazos. Se separó del cuerpo de ella lentamente. Caroline ni se movió, agredida por el frío repentino y el silencio.

Kol decidió herirla de otro modo.

─Una puta es una puta ─dijo sin mirarla y salió de la bodega para no ver el daño que le había hecho.

* * *

Caroline tenía a Kol atándole de nuevo las muñecas y dejándola con sus amigas, también amarradas, en la bodega. Habían visto un barco con mercancías y los piratas se estaban preparando para el abordaje.

─Espero que te maten. ─le escupió a Kol, que no dijo una palabra y se fue.

El camarote se quedó en silencio, todas sus amigas la observaban preocupadas.

─¿Qué ha pasado?─le preguntó Rebekah.

─Nada.

─¿Qué te ha hecho? ─insistió Bonnie.

─Nada.

* * *

Kol arremetió contra el mercader intentando clavarle el sable, pero se adelantó demasiado a la vez que el mercader se apartó, lo agarró por un brazo y por el cuello, y le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente contra un barril. Kol sintió una sacudida, como si sus rodillas se fueran a vencer y a dejarlo caer, pero no lo hicieron. Volvió a atacar pero su rival fue más rápido, aprovechó su aturdimiento y acabó abriéndole una herida, no demasiado profunda pero sí larga, en el brazo derecho.

* * *

Volvieron a oír voces de hombre sobre la cubierta y eso sólo podía significar que los piratas habían conseguido su botín, lo que se confirmó al oír ruido de pesadas cajas y un saco tintineante. Escucharon sonido de agua y también de una botella. Y el mejor sonido que podían escuchar, unos pasos que bajaban hacia ellas. La primera figura que apareció fue la de Enzo. Se acercó cojeando y comenzó a soltar a Rebekah. La segunda persona que pudieron ver fue a Kol, que se dirigió hacia Bonnie para soltarla.

Caroline sintió que se le escapaba el aire al ver una línea de sangre en la frente de Kol que le bajaba hasta la ceja. Además tenía un corte también sangrante en un brazo, y alguno menos aparatoso por las manos. Caroline miraba sus heridas con preocupación. Pero él ignoró su mirada, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, simplemente la soltó y la acompañó fuera, donde ya era de noche.

Él andaba delante, intentando alejarse de ella. Hasta que Caroline no pudo aguantar más y le paró.

─¿Por qué tienes sangre en la camisa?

Kol estaba tenso y tardó en contestar.

─No es mía.

Ahí estaba otra vez su tono cortante, no le gustaba nada y le soltó el brazo. Pero recordó que estaba herido.

─Puedo curarte.

Kol no fue capaz de decir nada, así que Caroline le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta un barril con agua en una esquina vacía de la cubierta. Le costaba hablarle después de cómo la había insultado, pero siguió adelante.

─¿Tenéis vendas?

Kol se desató el pañuelo rojo del brazo y se lo tendió. Después de haberse derretido con ella y haberle llamado puta ella lo cuidaba. Qué puñetera injusticia. Caroline mojó el pañuelo y suavemente le sostuvo la frente, le apartó el pelo y le limpió la sangre con dedicación.

─¿Por qué haces estas cosas? ─le reprochó.

─¿Por qué siempre esperas más de mí? ─preguntó Kol abrumado por su cariño.

─Porque sé que puedes ser mejor.

Una vez le curó las heridas, Caroline cogió la mano de Kol con la suya y la observó. La tenía cubierta de pequeñas cicatrices. Le fascinó lo suave que era aquella piel que tanto había sufrido, era como ver el dolor y la paz entrelazadas. Lo bueno y lo malo. Con la yema de su dedo acarició lentamente una de las cicatrices, absolutamente suave. Paseó su dedo por varias cicatrices, intentando sustituirlas por una marca de cariño.

Kol era incapaz de moverse. Estaba acariciando sus antiguas heridas. Ella lo estaba cuidando, ella. La miró fijamente dando gracias por ese milagro. Caroline lo miró, y vio cómo contenía la respiración. Sonrió levemente, pero Kol estaba completamente serio.

─Perdóname.

* * *

_ Si os habéis quedado con ganas de más el videoclip "Scordiami Chi Ero" de Emis Killa cuenta algo parecido. _

_Espero que os haya gustado,_

_gracias por leer._

_Agradezco reviews._

_**eos nicté**._


	4. Chapter 4

**Rendición o Muerte**

_capítulo cuatro_

Caroline no sabía cómo reaccionar pero sí sabía que no era justo. No era justo que la tratara con crueldad y después se rindiera ante ella. No era justo porque ella quería odiarle, él se lo había merecido, pero después se dejaba querer y ella no le podía odiar. Kol le recordaba a un león con una espina clavada en la pata. Parecía que era todo maldad pero después ella lo cuidaba y a él se le cortaba la respiración. Así que como no sabía qué debía responder a su disculpa simplemente le soltó las manos, dejó de sonreír y se alejó de él. Apoyándose en el estribor del barco miró el mar.

–Caroline… –susurró Kol acercándose a ella.

–No, Kol. Déjame, por favor. Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta pero…–le contestó Caroline sin acritud.

–Perdóname. Yo no sé cómo… No sé cuidar de nadie. –casi tartamudeó Kol con la vista clavada en el suelo y andando hacia ella. Y Caroline al oír la sinceridad del pirata no pudo sino volverse hacia él. –Nunca me han enseñado a… –balbuceaba tocándose la cicatriz de la cara y recordando.

Kol no sabía cómo seguir hablándole así que sencillamente echó a andar hacia el camarote. Caroline se fijó en el gesto y cuando él quiso irse ella le dio la mano.

–¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

–¿Cuál? –le preguntó Kol esquivo. Caroline le volteó hacia ella y llevó su mano a la cicatriz de su cara, acariciándola.

–Esta.

–La he tenido siempre, casi ni me acuerdo cómo fue.

Caroline pudo ver que él no quería hablar de ello, tal vez fuera algo personal porque en cuanto ella le preguntó él se puso blanco. De nuevo era incapaz de odiarle, así que se abrió a él.

–¿Recuerdas el primer día al salir del burdel, que le amenazaste al hombre que nos quería defender y yo te pegué?

–Sí. –sonrió Kol con dulzura y levantó la vista hacia ella.

–Fue porque… mi padre… Yo acabé en el burdel porque Rosalie me acogió cuando era niña. Mi madre murió de tétanos cuando yo aún era muy pequeña. Desde entonces era mi padre quien cuidaba de mí. Pero un día, cuando yo tenía siete años, íbamos de la mano por la calle y vimos cómo un hombre intentaba abusar de una mujer. Mi padre corrió hacia él y le apartó de un puñetazo, pero el hombre le clavó un cuchillo en el estómago y mi padre murió.

Kol no podía apartar su mirada rasgada de Caroline. Se sentía mierda. Se sentía la mayor mierda del mundo. No había hecho más que hacerle sufrir, absolutamente nada más. ¿Y se extrañaba de que no le perdonara por tratarla así? Lo raro es que no lo degollara.

–Después Rose me acogió y bueno, terminé en el burdel. Y –sonrió Caroline avergonzada– por eso arremetí contra ti cuando amenazaste a ese hombre. Me recordó a mi padre.

Kol estaba deseando besarla con tal de no verla triste. Aunque sea pedirle perdón por eso también, pero seguramente Caroline seguiría sin tomarle enserio, así que intentó ofrecerle sus disculpas de otro modo.

–Esta cicatriz me la hice de niño. –se tocó la cicatriz y miró al suelo. Iba a ser la primera vez que contara la verdad. –Mi padre era pirata, como yo. Y mi madre era prostituta.

–Como yo.

–No. Mi madre era prostituta. Y mi padre no lo podía soportar, de hecho dudaba que yo fuera realmente hijo suyo, así que un día de borrachera se acercó a mí. Me dijo "Tienes una cara demasiado perfecta para ser pirata". Me dio un trago de ron, cogió un cuchillo, me sostuvo la cara y… me hizo esto.

Caroline se tapaba la boca con las manos y casi se le escapaba una lágrima. Kol la miró de nuevo y sonrió al verla triste por él, era lo más bonito que podía hacer por él. Caroline sin dudar se abrazó a él intentando curarle el corazón. Intentando darle el cariño que su familia no le dio. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kol y le frotaba la espalda con las manos. Él se estaba derritiendo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Era la primera persona que lo cuidaba después de ver lo peor de él.

–Perdóname, Caroline. No quería hacerte daño. Sí quería pero es que nadie me había tratado así, nadie me había exigido nada. Todos me daban por perdido. Yo no sabía que…

–Yo sé que puedes ser mejor. Yo confío en ti, Kol. –decía abrazándose más a él.

"Yo confío en ti" había dicho. Nadie, nunca le había dicho algo así. Nadie le había cuidado así. Su padre le daba palizas y su madre se emborrachaba para no darse cuenta de su vida de mierda. Y esa mujer rubia, a la que había torturado de mil formas, confiaba en él. Dios existía.

Kol no pudo aguantar más, cogió a Caroline de la mano y la llevó hasta su camarote. Al entrar Caroline pudo ver una cama para una persona, entonces Kol se quitó la camisa y Caroline no pudo ver nada más, y alzó la mano hacia su abdomen musculoso y bronceado.

Esa era toda la señal que Kol necesitaba. Cogió a Caroline a horcajadas sobre él y la besó con dulzura y deseo. Nunca la habían besado de esa forma. Kol se sentó en la cama con ella encima y le quitó la blusa. Se le cortó la respiración. Joder, qué bonita era. Volvió a besarla esta vez con más anhelo.

–No puedo aguantar más sin hacerte el amor. –susurró Kol, y esta vez fue Caroline la que se quedó sin respiración y arremetió con sus labios contra la boca de Kol.

* * *

Cuando todo terminó Kol le daba suaves besos por la espalda desnuda a Caroline. De pronto paró, se alejó un poco de su espalda y murmuró con voz áspera:

–Mañana llegaremos al castillo de Alaric. ¿Te quedarás allí o… vendrás conmigo?

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Falta sólo un capítulo para completar el reto._

_Agradezco reviews con vuestra opinión._

_Abrazo,_

**_eos nicté._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Último capítulo_

* * *

**Rendición o Muerte**

_capítulo quinto_

Ante aquella pregunta Caroline se quedó sin respuestas. Sí, ella se había vuelto loca por su físico nada más verle, y cuando le conoció, vio su sufrimiento y la bondad que pocos percibían. Probablemente estaba enamorada. Pero no estaba segura.

─Tú dices que puedo cambiar y yo quiero dejar todo esto. Vámonos a Londres. Podemos buscar una vida mejor, más honrada. –le propuso Kol, y se alarmó ante el silencio.─Caroline, sé cómo terminan las prostitutas. He visto a mi madre consumirse de pena después de pasar por las manos de mil hombres. Eres demasiado buena para eso. Entiende que después de lo que hemos hecho no puedo dejarte en un burdel a merced de cualquiera. Soy tuyo y tú…

Kol le miraba fijamente con sus ojos rasgados, pero Caroline no le devolvía la mirada.

─Quiero verte todos los días. Quiero despertarme contigo, y quiero darte un beso antes de irme a trabajar. Quiero hacerte reír, quiero dormir contigo y hacerte el amor todas las noches. ─le decía desesperado.

─Reñimos más de lo que nos reímos, Kol. ─sonrió con tristeza.

─También quiero reñir contigo.

─No sé, me gustaría cambiar de vida pero esto es lo único que he hecho. Siempre he estado en Bristol, en el burdel.

Sentía que todo se hundía y que él volvía a ser el pirata mugriento de siempre. Parecía que le hubieran dado un mazazo en el estómago. Para qué le daba esperanza si luego le iba a devolver a su mierda de vida.

─Me dijiste que yo podía ser mejor, tú también puedes ser mejor. Yo también confío en ti. Ven a Londres conmigo. Buscaremos un trabajo y dejaremos todo esto. ¿Lo que acabamos de hacer no ha significado nada para ti?

─Claro que sí, Kol. Una vez me dijeron "Alguien que no quiere ver tu alma desnuda no merece ver tu cuerpo desnudo". Me he entregado a ti, y tú te has entregado a mí. Pero… Cambiar mi vida entera… Todo esto podría ser sólo una ilusión y venirse abajo. Y yo no podría soportarlo si al final no saliera bien.

─Realmente no confías en mí, ¿verdad? Decías que sí pero a la hora de la verdad crees que no puedo cambiar. Joder, Caroline. ─murmuró Kol con voz áspera y rota. Se levantó de la cama en su desnudez y se puso el pantalón con destreza, para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

─No es eso, Kol. Yo…

─ Puedes dormir aquí esta noche. Yo no vendré.

Sin dejarle terminar de hablar Kol cogió su camisa y salió del camarote dando un portazo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Caroline salió del camarote de Kol le vio hablando con Enzo.

─No podemos dejar que se vayan, Kol. Lexi y yo… ─susurraba Enzo nervioso.

─Que hagan lo que quieran. A mí me da igual.

─Venga ya, he visto cómo os mirá…─se calló Enzo en cuanto vio a Caroline. Kol se giró y la miró un segundo. Apartó la mirada y se fue a echar el ancla. Sin embargo Caroline alcanzó a ver que en sus ojos ya no había nada. Ni tristeza, ni reproche, ni amor. Nada.

Diez minutos después estaban andando por la ciudad. Damon llevaba a la princesa Helena, Enzo a su amiga Lexi, Kol llevaba a Rebekah y ella iba junto a Bonnie agarradas por Matt.

Habían dejado el barco bastante cerca del castillo, para así poder recorrer la menor distancia posible y que los lugareños no intentaran ninguna tontería. En la puerta del castillo había un guardia alto y musculoso. En cuanto los vio intentó apresarlos con ayuda de otro guardia. Damon cogió a la princesa por el cuello y puso su revolver contra la sien de Helena.

─No sea estúpido, amigo.

─Jeremy, quieren hablar con mi padre. ─pidió la princesa no demasiado asustada.

─Claro, señorita… No hagan nada de lo que todos vayamos a arrepentirnos, por favor.

El camino hasta hablar con el rey lo pasaron en silencio. Caroline pensó que Kol intentaría convencerla o ponerla celosa. Pero fue mucho peor, él simplemente no hacía nada, como si ya no tuviera esperanza. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, y él no dejaba de ignorarla.

Caroline tal vez no sabía lo que quería, pero sabía que no quería eso. Ella quería volverlo loco, la tensión entre ellos, cuando fingía que no se preocupaba por ella, su mirada cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta. Eso quería.

Cuando llegaron a la fastuosa sala de recepción donde Alaric y Jenna, los padres de Helena, estaban sentados en dos sillones bañados en oro. Nada más verla Jenna corrió hacia su hija llorando. Helena estaba un poco reticente pero se dejó abrazar.

─¿Debo darles las gracias por traerla de vuelta o acusarles de secuestro, caballeros? ─preguntó Alaric. ─No tenéis pinta de gente honrada. ¿Qué queréis?

─Me encanta que me lo pregunte, "majestad". ─ironizó Damon. ─Verá, usted tiene algo que nos pertenece y nosotros tenemos…─añadió con una sonrisa─ algo que les pertenece.

─Estas son las pros… ─Kol dejó de hablar, miró de reojo a Caroline y a regañadientes, luchando consigo mismo, sonrió de medio lado─ las mujeres que la cuidaron. Se las puede quedar todas si libera a un prisionero llamado Stefan.

─¿El pirata?

─Se hace notar, ¿eh? ─volvió a sonreír Kol con desdén.

─No negocio con secuestradores.

─Papá, yo me escapé. Ellos sólo me encontraron y aprovecharon la ocasión. Cumple lo que piden, por favor.

─Está bien… Que suelten a su amigo... Pero como vuelvan por aquí los cuelgo. Señoritas, la pesadilla ha terminado, sean bienvenidas a palacio.

Caroline ya no pudo aguantar más la indiferencia de Kol y dio un paso al frente, rozándole la mano en el trayecto:

─En realidad, señor…─miró a Kol sonriente─ tengo algo importante que hacer en Londres.

* * *

_Londres_

Kol y Caroline paseaban por una calle de Londres con su hijo de la mano. Era rubio y con los ojos negros rasgados.

─¿Qué tal el trabajo, costurera? ─preguntó Kol dándole un beso en la frente.

─Cansado, vamos a casa, anda. ─sonrió Caroline.

* * *

_Aquí termina esta aventura. Me ha encantado escribirla, así que espero que os haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por leerla y gracias por los reviews con vuestra opinión._

_No creo que sea el último que escriba sobre ellos (hacedme saber si os gusta esta pareja, por favor)._

_De cualquier forma aquí están mis 5000 palabras exactas, 5 capítulos. _

_Un abrazo, _

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
